Shotimus prime young years
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: here is a look into Shotimus prime's childhood.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 born

A little sparkling just born began to wail! _Everything too cold and too bright!_ The little sparkling thought as it squirmed around and kept on crying loudly. Red alert began rubbing a towel over the sparkling's body. The sparkling kept crying. _What kind of place is this? And what's he doing to me?_ The sparkling thought. "There we are all clean." Red alert said. Red alert began to weigh him. "106 pound 4 ounces good weight." Red alert said. The sparkling was still crying but quieting down a bit. Red alert measured him. "5'6'' long, very good," Red alert said. Red alert began to listen to the sparkling's intakes and spark. Red alert nodded and wrote it down. He looked in the optics, audios, nose, mouth, reflexes, and pulse. "He's very healthy." Red alert said. Red alert placed a diaper plate on him and wrapped him in blanket. The sparkling was whimpering. "He's one healthy bouncing baby mech." Red alert said handing him to Optimus the father.

The little sparkling whimpering looked up at his father. "Hi I'm your daddy," Optimus told him. The little sparkling didn't know what this big bot was saying but the one word did understand was daddy. _This is my daddy. I have daddy._ The little sparkling thought. Optimus then hand him to Elita. "I'm your mommy," She told him. "What are you going to name him?" Red alert asked. "I'm thinking Hot shot." Elita said. "I agree Hot shot it is." Optimus said. Red alert wrote it down and put a hospital bracelet on the sparkling's arm. It was almost 5:15 am. Hot shot began to wiggle. _I'm hungry!_ Hot shot thought. Hot shot began to cry. Elita began to rock and hush him. Red alert brought in a bottle. It was full of low grade energon. Elita took it and stuck it in Hot shot's mouth and Hot shot began to suckle. _Mmmmm this stuff sure is good._ Hot shot thought.

Optimus left for a meeting. _Where's he going?_ Hot shot wondered as he drank his first meal. Hot shot was full. He got a feeling he didn't like. Hot shot squirmed around crying. _I hate this feeling! I really I want it to stop!_ Hot shot thought as squirmed around and cried. Suddenly Elita placed him up to her shoulder and began to pat his back in a very gentle rhythm. Hot shot made a face. He felt air being forced up his throat. Hot shot opened his mouth and... "*Burp!*" Hot shot felt better. He let out a deep relieved sigh. _That's better._ Hot shot thought. Hot shot yawned. Elita brought him back to her chest and began to rock him.

Hot shot fell asleep. Red alert came over with crib like hospital bed. Took Hot shot from her and placed him in it. Soon Elita fell asleep into a needed recharge. Hot shot began to dream. He saw all kinds of things he was playing with cybertronain animals. It was a really pleasant dream.

Optimus returned awhile later.

The next day they took Hot shot home. At the house Hot shot looked around. "Hot shot this is where you're going to grow up." Elita said.

That night they put Hot shot in crib.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Love

Optimus and Elita loved Hot shot.

But after a month and half Optimus was pretty busy and couldn't help take care of Hot shot. Elita was angry. Optimus came home late. Elita was not happy. "Where have you been you could have called if you were going to be late!" Elita shouted. "I'm sorry you see." Optimus said. "Don't you see me! It seems you don't care that you have a wife and son! A son who isn't even two months old! You don't help anymore!" Elita shouted. "I love you and our son, I'm very sorry; just let me explain." Optimus said. "You don't need to explain anything, you don't care that much we made commitment to each other and now we have son! All you do is go to work and come in late most of the time!" Elita said. "How is that my fault! I must explain because there is very..." That's Optimus got to say before Elita interrupted. "I don't care! You will be sleeping on the couch! Because I do not want to sleep with you for a long time!" Elita said. Optimus grabbed his blanket and pillow and placed it on the couch. Hot shot began to cry Optimus was about walk to the crib. Elita made there before him picked Hot shot up and turned away from him.

Optimus had a lot of trouble falling asleep that night. He was crying most of the night. He fell asleep eventually.

The next morning. He decided to talk to Elita. The problem was she wasn't the kitchen. He went to their room. He saw Elita in bed looking sick. Optimus walked up to her. "What do you want?" Elita asked. Optimus placed his hand on her forehead. "You feel kind of warm." He said and left and came back with the thermometer. It beeped. "You have fever, you must rest in bed. I'll call the capital building and tell them I can't come in today. I will look after you and Hot shot because you can't get near him when you're sick." Optimus said. Optimus left and came back with a couple of pills and some energon. Elita took the pills. Hot shot began to cry. He want his breakfast. Optimus left and gave Hot shot his bottle and burped him. Hot shot snuggled into his father. Optimus rocked him and Hot shot fell back to sleep. Optimus put Hot shot back in his crib.

Optimus came back to check on Elita. He stayed by her side. Only leaving to get her fuel or care for Hot shot or take care of the other chores around the house even making his own fuel. He had been doing this for about a week and a half. Elita was all better.

Optimus woke up on the couch he was not feeling well. But he got up anyway to make breakfast and do the chores he wanted Elita to have nice long break. Optimus coughed. Elita came in she saw Optimus working in the kitchen. "Morning," She said she could tell Optimus cared she wasn't very mad at him anymore. "Morning." He croaked. Elita heard the way he said that. "Optimus are you okay?" She asked. "I'm not feeling well but I'll be alright." He said and coughed again. Elita placed her hand on his forehead. She was alarmed his forehead was burning hot to the touch. "You're burning up!" Elita said. Elita grabbed the thermometer. She placed it in Optimus' audio. It beeped. It was 103.8 degrees. "Optimus go lie down." She said. "But you need a break." He said getting a little dizzy. "Honey, you have high fever. You must rest get in the bed, our bed." She said. "No couch?" He said. "No couch, you don't have to anymore I'm going to take good care of you." She cooed. She lead Optimus to the bed room and tuck him in. She brought him some thing to drink. He drank it. She cooked him his favorite breakfast. "Here you dear." She said. "No thank you I don't feel very hungry." He said. She placed down the food. She knew Optimus would never turn down Alloy tech chip pancake. They were his favorite. Elita placed her hand on his head it was still hot. She walked out the room and came back with chill pack and placed it on his forehead. "How does that feel?" She asked. "Feels good." He said. She walked up to him and insisted on feeding him. After the pancakes were gone she told him to get some sleep while she checked on Hot shot who was crying at the moment.

Elita was really worried Optimus' fever had not gone down in fact it got higher. Elita ran to the com and called Ratchet and told him the situation. He said bring him to the hospital. Elita called Jetfire asked him watch Hot shot while she to Optimus to the doctor's. Jetfire came and Elita took Optimus to the hospital.

Ratchet looked at him and decided to keep him over night. The next morning Optimus' fever had gone down to 100.3 degrees. Ratchet said Optimus had just mainly had over exerted himself. Ratchet explained to Elita that Optimus had many important matters that involved keeping families and sparklings safe from criminals and decepticons and many other things. Elita realized that's why he came in late he was doing things to help his family and other families.

In couple of days Optimus was fine. "I love you Optimus," Elita said. "I love you too Elita." Optimus said. Hot shot cooed. "We love you too Hot shot." They told their son.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Daddy watching Hot shot

Hot shot was now two years old. He loved his mom and dad.

Hot shot wasn't feeling well. "Mommy! Daddy!" Hot shot called. Elita and Optimus came in. "What's wrong sweetie?" Elita said. "I don't feel good." Hot shot said. "Optimus would you get the thermometer?" Elita asked. Optimus left to get it. He came back. He put it Hot shot's audio. "He has a fever. Better call Ratchet." Optimus said. They called Ratchet. Ratchet said bring him in to have a look.

Ratchet examined him. He discovered Hot shot had sore throat, runny stuffy nose, chest congestion, and fever. "He has flu, but he will be alright." Ratchet said. Both Elita and Optimus seemed pretty relieved.

"Optimus I'm going to be gone for a couple of days because my sister had her first sparkling, can you take care of Hot shot?" Elita said. "Of course. He's my son." Optimus said. Elita left.

Optimus had to keep on eye on Hot shot and make sure he takes his medicine. Scavenger and Jetfire came in. "Hello Optimus we heard the little tyke isn't feeling well." Scavenger said. "Yep he has the flu, right now he's taking a nap." Optimus said. "Is he congested?" Jetfire asked. Optimus held up the monitor and they heard how Hot shot was snoring. "I'll say he is." Scavenger said. "Daddy! Daddy!" Hot shot called. "Sounds like Hot shot," Optimus said and left for Hot shot's room. Scavenger and Jetfire followed. Optimus picked Hot shot up. "I see you're nose is running." Optimus said and grabbed a tissue. He put it up to Hot shot's nose. "Okay blow," Optimus said. Hot shot blew his nose loudly. "Quite honker he's got." Jetfire said. "Jetfire," Hot shot said. "Hey kiddo." Jetfire said. Hot shot reached for his sippy cube. Optimus handed it to him so he could drink. Hot shot began slurping. Optimus placed Hot shot back in the crib. After Hot shot finished he handed the cube back to Optimus. Optimus looked at the clock lunch time.

Optimus walked into the kitchen. He fixed up Hot shot's lunch. Hot shot was in his high chair. Optimus sat the bowl of warm tech-chicken soup on the tray of the high chair. Hot shot grabbed the spoon put it in the soup. "Be careful Hot shot it's a little hot." Optimus said. Hot shot began to eat. Hot shot finished his food. Optimus checked the clock. He knew it was time for Hot shot's medicine. Optimus poured the red medicine into a spoon and put it in Hot shot's mouth. Hot shot swallowed it. "Yuck!" He said. "I know some medicine is very yucky. But it will help you feel better." Optimus said. Scavenger patted Hot shot on the head. Jetfire patted his head too and said. "Feel better soon champ." They left.

The next day Elita came home. "Oh good to see you dear." Optimus said. "Good to see you too" Elita said.

The next day Hot shot was all better. "Play! Play!" He said.


End file.
